


Teach Me How To Love Again

by Queenxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ballet Dancer Harry Styles, Ballet Dancer Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Caring Louis Tomlinson, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Harry Styles, Soft Harry Styles, Student Louis Tomlinson, Tags May Change, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Harry is Louis new ballet teacher, Louis catches Harry dancing in one of the studios late one night and bored of ballet he asks the man to teach him a new style of dance. Harry knows Louis will bring him nothing but trouble but it's impossible to resist Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic, please let me know what you think. If anyone is interested in beta reading the next chapter message me on tumblr my handle is queen18xo. I hope everyone enjoys!

Harry hears a soft knock on his open office door; he tips his head up, beckoning the young man in, "Can I help you?" Harry asks the unfamiliar man. The young man leant against the door frame, the material of his tight black jeans straining across his thick thighs, his t-shirt pulled deliciously tight across his torso, his arms crossed like a barrier over his chest. 

"I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson" The boy introduces himself confidently, Harry looks hastily down at his notes, scanning his messy scrawl for the boy's name. His eyes widen slightly as he finds the name amongst his student roster; he feels guilt pooling in his gut for initially finding the young man attractive. 

"Hi, yes, Mr Tomlinson, please take a seat" Harry stands gesturing for the young man to sit in the seat across from him. Harry swallows nervously, his saliva thick in his throat as he forces it down. He watches as Louis lowers himself into the chair, his legs opening as he sprawls himself lazily against the chair. "First day, right?" Harry asks, his voice coming out thick and an octave deeper than usual due to his nerves. Louis nods a smirk on his lips as he watches Harry, his blue eyes never straying from the older man's face. 

"You're joining my class, yes?" 

"Yes, Mr Styles" Louis agrees in a sultry drawl, his accent thick as he speaks. Harry nods, reaching down the side of his desk, pulling a selection of paperwork from his bag. 

"Here" Harry hands the messily bundled sheets over to Louis, the young man's soft fingertips brushing his knuckles as the sheets are exchanged. "This is everything you will need, class schedule, book list, locker number, the lot" Harry lists off watching as Louis flicks through the papers. " If you have any questions or anything I can help with please don't hesitate to ask" Harry states dismissing the young man from his office.

"Goodbye Mr Styles," Louis flashes him a small, sweet smile that contradicts the bad boy vibe he exudes. Harry can't help but watch the natural sway of the boy's hips as he exits the room. 

"Fuck" Harry groans once the door has swung shut behind the boy, his mind a jumbled mess after the brief interaction. The boy was fascinating from his nonchalant attitude to the various tattoos dotted across his arms; Harry found himself wondering just how many tattoos the boy had hidden beneath his clothes.   
~~~~~~~

Louis was walking through the empty, eerily silent corridors, as he's walking, he hears soft music playing further down the hall, a faint glow spilling from one of the dance studios, as he stalks closer on quiet feet he places the song as singing in the rain.

Reaching the doorway he sees Mr Styles his new ballet teacher, at this point he's had several lessons with the man, Mr Styles was the best instructor Louis had practised under. Harry Styles was a phenomenal dancer, prior to his transfer to the Royal Academy Of Dramatic Arts he was a vital member of the Royal Ballet Company, a prestigious honour. Harry Styles had been the heart of Ballet gossip for several years, people unable to fathom why he threw away his place with the Company to become a teacher. 

Learning under the man Louis could easily see why Harry had left the Company, Harry was a natural teacher. The way he was with students was as if it was merely in his nature to teach; the man glowed around his student. He stops in the open doorway, leaning back against the door frame, settling himself in to watch the man, although Harry was his teacher Louis was yet to see him dance. 

Harry was wearing a pair of tight grey jogging bottoms that stretched sinfully across his muscular thighs, accompanied by a loose-fitting white t-shirt. The shirt hung off his body, exposing part of his collar bones, where Louis spotted the beginnings of hidden tattoos. He watches as Harry slowly walks around the open space getting himself accustomed to the room, Louis gapes as the man pulls his hair tye out letting his messy brown curls fall from their tight bun and cascade across his broad shoulders. 

Louis stares captivated as the man watches himself in the mirror slowly swaying and twirling to the beat, occasionally stepping into a jazz step. A small smile was playing at his lips as he began losing himself to the rhythm of the music. Louis watches on confused as the man walk to the side of the room picking up an umbrella that was propped up against one of the changing benches before walking back to the centre of the room. 

A startled gasp escapes Louis lips as the song drops into the song umbrella, a much faster-paced piece. Harry struts forward on sure feet, the umbrella hanging loosely at his side as he comes to stand in front of the mirror. Pressing the tip of the umbrella against the floor, he places both hands gingerly against the hilt, pushing it out into a gentle circle. 

With a subtle bend to his knees, he walks backwards the slight bend allowing for a natural bounce in his steps, the tip of the umbrella dragging across the dance floor as he moves. 

He pulls the umbrella above his head, his corded arms flexing with the movement, in a fast motion he twirls the umbrella until its back on the floor in front of him. The man effortlessly dropping into a squat, one hand on the hilt with the other his fingertips trail slowly along the waterproof material. One of his hand's lands on his knees, with sure fingers he spreads his knees, his finger trailing along the inside seam of his joggers. Knees spread on either side of the umbrella he thrusts slightly towards the object before rolling his body back into a standing position. 

Louis watches as the man dances, transfixed by the seductive movements, the long elegant line of his body enticing to the younger man. The way Harry moved was effortless, each step fitting seamlessly into the next. His slim, muscular body was tempting Louis in a way no one ever had before. 

"He's good right?" A voice chirps from over his shoulder, startling Louis, the young man jumps with a squeak as he twirls to look at the man. Just behind him is a man with messy blonde hair, his roots a light brown, and his eyes a sparkling blue. A proud smile lit up his features as he too watched Harry move. Louis turned his attention back to Harry rather than stranger, watching as the man threw himself into a flip with perfect timing the end note of the track ringing out as his back hit the floor. The man starts clapping loudly, breaking the silence. 

Harry's head snaps to the audience he was unaware he'd gained, he lays panting on his back, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace as he takes the two men in. A lazy smile pulling at his lips as he sees Niall, beside Niall Harry sees a familiar head of short messy brown hair. 

"Louis?" Harry pulls himself up from the floor, walking over to the two. "What're you doing here?" Harry asks his brows furrowed in confusion, it was late into the evening, the only light outside the school building coming from streetlights. 

Harry's shirt clings to his well-defined torso, the man's tan skin peeking through as the material across his chest turns see-through, a thin sheen of sweat dripping from his forehead as he comes to stand in front of Louis and the blonde man. "Sorry, I was just leaving to head home when I saw the light on, I'm a curious guy" Louis shrugs his lips pulled up into a small smirk as his eyes flick up from Harry's chest to his eyes. 

"You going to be okay getting home?" Harry asks his voice deep and breathy as speaks, his cheeks pink from exertion, Louis just shrugs pulling his eyes away from the tempting sight his sweaty, panting teacher makes.

"Yeah, it's not a long walk Mr Styles I'll be fine." 

Harry frowns down at the younger man, the thought of the beautiful boy walking through London alone in the dark, not sitting well with him. He turns to Niall, the other man's lips turned down in concern for the boy as well. "Raincheck?" Harry asks Niall apologetically, both their eyes flick to where Louis stands leaning against the door frame beside them. 

"No problem mate, I'll see you tomorrow" Niall smiles warmly pulling Harry in for a one-armed hug before nodding his goodbye to Louis and taking off to the car park. The two men stand silently watching as the carefree Irish man bounces off to his car. 

Harry scratches the back of his neck, the movement exposing a sliver of golden skin above his waistband, Louis eyes unconsciously falling to the exposed flesh. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he wonders what the older man's skin would taste like, how it would feel against the pad of his tongue. 

Harry clears his throat awkwardly, his body hot under Louis intense gaze, "I'll give you a ride home, just need to change" Harry throws over his shoulder hastily making his way over to his bag which layed across the changing bench. 

Louis swallows thickly as Harry tugs his sweat-dampened shirt over his head one-handed, the neckline pushing his messy hair into his face. Louis watches the mans contracting muscles as he pulls his hair up into a messy bun, the sight making Louis mouth water. His cock throbs in his tight jeans as he pictures Harry hovering above him, his hair in a messy bun his eyes clouded with lust.

Harry swaps his damp t-shirt for a fresh one, before slipping on his vans and jogging back over to Louis, he clicks the light off, backpack slung haphazardly over one shoulder, his car keys hanging loosely from one of his fingers. Once the dance studio is closed and locked he turns, he gasps Louis closer behind him then he'd realised, the younger man practically crowding him against the door, Harry could feel Louis warm breaths as they puffed out against his lips, his eyes dropping down to the boy's pink lips as he wet his own. He swallowed down a groan, forcing himself back against the door, putting well-needed space between himself and his student before he did something irreversible. "Right let's go" Harry chirped bounding off in the direction of his car on unsteady legs, not checking to ensure the boy was following. 

The silence in the car is stifling as the two men sit awkwardly beside each other, the small space between them feeling suffocating. "Can I put the radio on?" Louis asks timidly, contradicting the persona Harry had become accustomed to seeing from the boy. Louis was a beautiful dancer, with soft curves and a delicate frame, he was stunning, and the boy knew it. In classes, Louis was confident; he was quickwitted and funny and effortlessly popular. The boy in his classes was nothing like the one sat in the passenger seat now. 

"Yeah, sure" Harry mutters, eyes firmly trained on the road. He cants help it as his eyes flick down to watch as Louis dainty fingertips brush across the radio pressing multiple buttons until music softly floats through the car. A gentle smile sits on Louis' lips as he softly sings the words to the song. 

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Harry gapes in awe as Louis' soft vocals fill the car "Your voice is beautiful" the man blurts out, before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, a blush rising high on his cheeks. 

"Heh, thanks love" Louis drawls, his confidence quick to return under the compliment. Harry shakes his head, noticing Louis signature smirk from the corner of his eye. 

"Teach me to dance?" Louis asks quietly as they pull up to the curb outside his apartment. Harry turns to him, his confusion evident as he looks at the younger man. "The way you danced earlier, I've um... I've never seen anything like it" Louis licked his lips nervously his eyes flicking up to meet Harry's beneath long lashes "you were captivating." 

Harry mulls the thought over, carefully observing Louis " I don't think it would be appropriate Louis" Harry states, turning away from the younger man to avoid seeing the dejected look cross his features. 

"Oh fuck off, you're my teacher!" Louis exclaims loudly, the rise in volume startling the teacher Harry fixes him with a scathing look, his plump lips pulled into a scowl. "I am sick of ballet," Louis whispers pulling his eyes from Harrys "I used to love dancing, but now I barely even want to do it, I just want a chance to fall in love with dance again" Louis turns his face away from his teacher hiding his watery blue eyes from the man. 

"God I'm going to regret this," Harry mutters under his breath, turning back to face Louis slumped form. "I'll teach you, Friday evenings, Saturday and Sunday mornings, now go home" Harry states his tone mechanical as he internally worries about the predicament he's about to get himself into. 

Louis' head twirls around his lips breaking out into a massive grin as he launches himself forward, pulling the older man into a tight hug, Harry fights against the urge to melt into the younger man's arms. Louis sweet scent clouding his senses as his face hovers close to the boy's throat. "Thank you" he whispers sweetly into Harry's ear before bounding out of the car and into his apartment. 

"Fuck" Harry groans he throws his arms over the steering wheel, resting his head against his forearms, he sucks in deep breaths, Louis scent still heavily cling to the interior of his car. He groans out once more before throwing his car into gear and speeding away from his student apartment.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry was sat on the floor, his back pressed to the dance studio mirror, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. It was six am on a Saturday, one of the only days the teacher had off from work, yet he was back in the studio as a favour to Louis and the boy was late. Harry sat with his knees pressed to his chest, his wrist leaning heavily against them as he scrolls half-heartedly through his phone, his head is tilted back against the mirror, his eyes blinking heavily as he fights against the urge to close them. 

Louis strolls in at quarter past six, half an hour late for their rehearsal, Harry looks up at the boy's loud entrance, the door slamming open as Louis bumps it open with his hip. Harry glares tiredly up at the boy; his head still tipped back, his body curled in on itself. "Sorry, I'm late love" Louis apologises sweetly his voice soft and a couple of octaves deeper in the pre-dawn hours. 

Harry watches Louis as he places two iced coffees down on one of the benches before pulling off his coat and backpack and placing them down on the seat. He picks the clear plastic cups back up before walking over to where Harry was curled up in the corner. Louis looked radiant, the soft brightness from the overhead lights bathing him in an ethereal glow, his movements slow and graceful. Harry watches sleepily as Louis curls his legs underneath himself, sitting opposite the tired teacher; he holds one of the coffee cups out in a gentle offering. "I brought coffee" Louis states his cheeks flushing pink as he waits for Harry to take the offered cup. 

Harry gives the boy a friendly smile; he places his phone carefully on the floor next to him before reaching out and taking the cold cup into his hands. His sweater covered hands brush against Louis smaller bare ones, the boy's hands warm despite the cold drink he'd been holding. "Thank you" Harry brings the straw to his lips, savouring the sweet taste as it explodes across his tongue, he lets out a gentle moan "God I needed that" he whispers. 

Louis takes in the sight of Harry curled in on himself; the man had on a long black sweater, the sleeves wrapped over his hands, only his fingertips peeking out over the edge. He wore a pair of slim-fit black jeans beneath his sweater; the ankles rolled up slightly, the outfit finished with a pair of plain black vans, despite the simplicity of the outfit the man still looked gorgeous. His head was pressed against the mirror, his curls hanging messily across his shoulders, his brow was furrowed, his eyelids fluttering heavily as he took large drags of the iced coffee. Louis clears his throat before speaking, the sugary liquid thickly coating his throat " Are you okay?" He asks slightly timid, his eyes carefully watching Harry's face for every small change in expression. 

"Mmm, yeah I'm good Lou sorry, it's just early" Harry mumbles sleepily around his straw, his voice coming out rougher then usual, the sound sending heat coursing through Louis, he could practically feel the man's voice vibrate through him. Louis smiles shyly at the tired man who lays with his eyes closed, a fondness growing in his chest at the display. 

"Lou?" The younger man asks his voice tinged with amusement, a chuckle escapes him as he watches his teachers eyes snap open, a mortified expression taking over his features as he finally looks at Louis. A faint blush dusts his sculpted cheeks; the plastic straw settled loosely against his parted lips. 

"God, sorry Louis" Harry mutters running a large palm over his face, Louis chuckles quietly to himself, amusement shining in his eyes over the charming display his teacher made. " I knew this was a bad idea" Harry grumbled his voice still thick with sleep as he spoke. 

"It's alright; I like it, it's sweet," Louis admits, scratching nervously at the back of his neck, he looks down at Harry through fluttering eyelashes, his usual sweet and melodic voice floating in the air as he speaks. 

"I'm your teacher Louis" Harry warns, his feeling carefully hidden beneath a professional facade, his heart beating heavily in his chest. An unwelcome warmth pooling in his stomach as he watched the flirtatious boy. 

"Well get up and teach me something then" Louis eyes held a challenge as he stared down at Harry's curled up form, his signature smirk plastered across his face. The teacher met his dangerously sparkling blue eyes; Harry wanted nothing more than to wipe the infuriating smirk from his lips.

Louis went over to the speaker station; he leans over the station to connect his phone his legging clad arse stuck out temptingly in front of Harry. The teacher choked on his drink at sight, coughing and spluttering between gasping breaths. 

A gentle beat plays out through the room, Louis taking long, elegant, slow strides to the middle of the room, twirling on the spot his head hanging down, fringe falling messily in front of his eyes. His hand tugs the hem of his jumper, slowly dragging it up the length of his body, one of his dainty arms extended as he slowly tugs the jumper over his head, letting the item spill to the floor. 

Louis stands in the centre of the room; eyes fixed on the mirror as Harry drinks in the sight of the boy. Beneath his grey jumper, Louis wore a baby pink threadbare tank top. The well-worn neckline was drooping down exposing the younger man's prominent, milky collarbones, Harry could make out the majority of the tattoos scattered across the younger man's torso, the dark ink a stark contrast to the light top. Louis wore black leggings, the material clinging beautifully to the dancer's muscular legs. Harry watches from his corner as Louis struggles to loosen up, his ballerina form not allowing his body to be anything but rigid edges and pointed toes. 

Harry walks over to Louis, helping the man to position himself correctly. "To you, then drop" Harry instructs, demonstrating the move beside Louis, his arm bent at the elbow coming up to his chest jerkily with a clenched fist before he slowly rolls it down his body following the movement of his arm. Louis copies, the move looking awkward and stiff. "Step, drop" Harry walks around Louis small frame counting the beats to help him relax into the music. 

"Do you mind?" Harry asks his large hands hoovering anxiously above Louis' hips, Louis bright blue eyes meet his in the mirror, the younger man tugging his bottom lip between his lip as he nods his consent. Harry's large palms engulf the delicate curve of Louis's waist. "Here, like this" Harrys warm breath brushes across the nape of Louis' neck as he tugs the boy closer to his body. With his hand, he gently pushes and pulls at Louis' hips, their hips swaying to the beat, Louis waist slowly losing its tension relaxing into the gentle push and pull rhythm. "That's it," Harry whispers against the skin of his throat, their eyes locked on each other in the mirror. 

The track changes, WOW by Dua Lipa blasting through the speakers. Harry's muscular slips between Louis arm and torso, his large palm wrapping around Louis' hip gingerly, he pulls the younger man closer their bodies slotting together seamlessly. He brings his free hand up, the back of his fingertips tracing sensually over the curve of his cheek, Louis darkened eyes following the movement. Harry's hand drops to his elbow, his fingertips gently tracing down his bare skin to the dip of his wrist, directing the younger man's small hand onto his broad shoulder. 

Harrys large palm circles his waist coming to rest gently against the small of his back, his other hand cupping his nape as he slowly dips Louis before pulling the younger man back up to rest flush against his body. Harry trails his hand down the length of Louis' arm, intertwining their hands as he pushes Louis into a basic spin before pulling the man back to slot their bodies tightly together. 

Harry strides forwards, his forearm wrapped around Louis toned stomach, the younger mimicking the steps facing the opposite direction, they move together effortlessly, Louis small frame snug against Harry's warm body.

Harry bends a knee, lowering Louis back over his thigh's thick muscle into a dip in a fluid movement, his head falling back, exposing his throat. Harry eyes him hungrily as he drags his fingertips across the length of his body from his jawline to the dip of his hips, Louis shivers beneath his expert touch. 

Pulling Louis up to standing with a twirl, he pulls the boys back flush against his torso, their arms crossed together over the firm muscles of Louis' stomach. Harry's strong arms slip beneath his armpits, Louis curling his body into an elegant ball on a small jump, Harry lifting him into a twirl. 

With their fingers linked Harry pushes Louis out their arms extending in sync before Louis small body is guided back against Harry's, his arm twisting around his back, warm hand settling once more on his waist. Harry circles Louis slowly, in a fluid motion, Harry has a firm hand on Louis spin guiding the boy until his body was bent, Harry's hand snakes rough, rough fingertips gently digging into the meat of his hips, pulling his arse further out. 

Their hands linked, they bounce step backwards in a diagonal line across the studio, their bodies moving flawlessly together. Together they pick one leg up bending it at the knee, they push up onto their tips toe spinning. 

Louis lowers himself into a squat, his hands spreading his legs slowly as his fingertips trail from his knee to the meat of his thighs. He slowly sways his hips, his body rolling and grinding till his standing. He runs at harry, throwing himself into the air throwing one of his legs out. Harry's corded forearm snakes beneath Louis bent knee, the other wrapping around his back for support as he effortlessly pulled the boy into the air, holding the smaller boys body tight against his own. 

The music comes to a stop, the only sound in the large room their ragged breathing, both men stand bodies flush, a thin sheen of sweat coating their chests. Their hearts beat frantically in their chests as their warm breath mingles in the small space separating them. 

"Fuck" Harry groans, Louis face hovering close to his, his laboured breaths brushing across the boy's saliva dampened lips. Their eyes remain locked as Harry slowly lowers Louis feet to the ground his small frame dragging deliciously down the length of Harry's. 

"Wow" Louis whispers into the silence, his breath ghosting across Harry's flushed cheek, His pupils are blown as he stares awed into Harry's eyes. "Harry, You're amazing." Louis compliments a slight blush staining his cheeks. 

"We - We should end the session here" Harry stutters out, clearing his throat, his voice thick with lust as he forces himself away from the younger man, "You were good, really good" Harry's roam over Louis body his eyes hungrily drinking in every inch of the boy. "I'll see you tomorrow Louis." Harry strides over to his forgotten bag and the last remnants of his iced tea. 

"Goodbye, Mr Styles" Louis calls out teasingly waving goodbye to his teacher as the man hastily exits the studio, Louis heart thunders in his chest a warmth settling in his stomach as he leisurely readies himself for the walk home.


End file.
